


How Blaine Ended Up Living in New York With Three Roommates

by out_there



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory title explains all.  (Set sometime after 4.14, but not particularly spoilery.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Blaine Ended Up Living in New York With Three Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for [](http://kmousie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kmousie.livejournal.com/)**kmousie** for betaing. Was meant to be a drabble, but got wordy. (In other words, not great literature, but just a little fun to pick me out of a writing slump.)

When the NYADA letter comes, Blaine turns it over in his hands. His first instinct is to leave it unopened, take it to school and face the consequences with Tina, Sam and Brittany beside him. If he doesn't get in, it would be nice to bury his head on Tina's shoulder or have Sam clap a hand on his back and remind him it's not the end of the world. But what if he gets in? What if he gets accepted by his first choice, while Sam's still trying to piece together enough financial aid to go to college anywhere and Brittany's not applying at all, despite her perfect SATs and not entirely terrible GPA this year. Even Tina might be a little conflicted: they've both applied to Oberlin as a second choice and they've spent the last few worried days reassuring each other that they don't need to go to NYC to have a great time at college.

He doesn't want his excitement to hurt his friends. He doesn't want his disappointment to bring them down either.

Blaine presses his lips together as he stares at the envelope. When he glances at his bedside table, a black-and-white Kurt stares unrelenting from a frame, so certain of himself and so brave.

Blaine stands the still-sealed envelope on his bedside table, resting between photo frames filled with Kurt, and resolves to open it Friday night.

***

Blaine opens the envelope with a bowl of ice-cream sitting on the bedside table (appropriate for either celebration or commiseration) and a pillow clenched tightly on his lap. He eases the sealed edge open, taking care not to rip anything. Then he forces himself to take a deep breath and remember he's done scarier things than this (stepping into the gym at Kurt's junior prom, reading for Tony even when he knew that was Kurt's part, sitting in the courtyard telling Kurt to go to New York because Lima was suffocating him). He can open a letter without someone holding his hand.

Of course, as soon as he reads the official offer of a place, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and updates his status.

_"Blaine Anderson is... going to NYADA next year!!! :)"_

The first like is from Tina. The second is from Kurt.

***

The next problem is how to live in NYC. Blaine's parents are perfectly willing to pay for tuition (well, they politely and quietly agreed when Blaine discussed it with them, and while they're not as enthusiastic as he'd like, at least they're not outright belligerent), but he has to fund his own living costs. Blaine has a little bit of savings from cheques given as Christmas and birthday presents but it's not going to cover NYC rent for long.

He wants to call up Kurt and ask his advice. They talk a lot more by phone now, but Blaine still feels that he needs a reason to call. Burt's health is the most frequent excuse because Kurt likes regular updates, even if it's just to confirm that his dad's telling the truth when he says everything's fine. He's also called Kurt about NYADA applications and advice on formalwear for prom, but it would be weird to call Kurt up just to talk. Even if the real reason Blaine calls is to hear the sound of Kurt's voice, it's not the sort of thing he's supposed to admit.

Besides, he knows what Kurt will say. Kurt already said it. When he was talking Blaine through his pre-audition nerves, he'd told Blaine to stop worrying about everything. "One step at a time," he'd said. "Get through this audition and get into NYADA. Worry about everything else when it happens. Worst-case scenario, you get into NYADA and spend a few months sleeping on our couch. One more person in the World's Most Crowded Loft won't make much difference."

As much as moving in with Kurt in New York was once his most-treasured dream, moving in with Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Rachel's new boyfriend and Kurt's new boyfriend doesn't have the same romantic glow.

(It's the number of people as much as the fact that Kurt has a new boyfriend. The boyfriend himself isn't too bad. He's calm and laid-back, and Blaine might even like him if he didn't feel bad for the guy. Blaine knows Kurt and he knows what he had with Kurt, and it's pretty obvious that what Kurt has with Adam isn't the same thing at all. But he's going to be patient. He's going to give Kurt time to figure that out for himself.

But sharing a huge one-room space while Kurt goes to bed with someone else... No-one has enough patience to withstand that.)

***

It's Sugar who comes to his rescue. She's heading to New York after graduation ("Daddy asked me where I want to be after summer, and I said New York because it's so pretty in the fall. So Daddy's buying me a place there."), so she offers Blaine her spare room.

"Your dad's getting you a place with a spare room?" Blaine asks, too surprised to filter the thought.

"He has the money and it's-not-from-the-mob," Sugar adds on quickly, "and a girl needs her space. But it'd be nice to have a man around. You know, for spider killing and that stuff."

"I don't have much experience with spider killing." Because spiders freak him out, just a bit. Because Kurt would roll his eyes and squish them without a qualm. "But I can learn."

***

Then Brittany watches _"Chicken Run"_ and changes her mind about working for Purdue Chicken. She seems disappointed about it, so Blaine unthinkingly suggests, "What about coming to New York?"

"I don't think Santana has space. She doesn't even have walls," Brittany says sadly, picking at her curly fries.

"You could live with me and Sugar. I mean, you'd have to share my room, but it'd be fun. Like living in a dorm."

Brittany swallows and says, "Well, I do like apple pie."

"Huh?"

"The Big Apple has to have really big pies, right? I could live on apple pie."

"Okay," Blaine says, and they head off to find Sugar.

Sugar pouts. And then shrugs. "I was looking forward to having a private gym, but I guess I could give up the other spare room."

Blaine stares at her. "You were going to live in an apartment with two spare rooms in Manhattan?"

"Daddy wouldn't buy me a place if it was tiny," Sugar replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

***

When Kurt sees the apartment -- the high ceilings, the white minimalist wall coverings, the nine-foot window overlooking Central Park -- his eyes narrow and his mouth twists up. Blaine knows that look, but it's usually directed at other people's clothes. It roughly translates as 'I'm so jealous I would shank you for that shirt/belt/pants/boots'. It gives Blaine a thrill to see how clearly Kurt approves of it.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Rachel exclaims, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"I'm moving in," Santana says bluntly. After some discussion with Brittany who says she can't move in if they're not together, and they can't be back together until they're dating again, they agree that Santana's taking Brittany out to dinner that night and moving her stuff in the next morning.

"You know," Rachel says, "if I wasn't seeing Brody and you weren't gay, I'd be suggesting the exact same thing. This view is stunning."

For just a second, Kurt’s glare switches to Rachel. "Then I finally wouldn’t be living in The World’s Most Crowded Loft," he snaps.

Blaine does his best not to laugh. "I think three roommates might be the recommended limit."  



End file.
